landofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods, Guardians and Other Dieties
Here is more a current summary of the established beings of serious power in Avalon. for more details I have linked next to their descriptions their character profiles. Current Gods This is where you will find the most powerful and fearsome creatures in the entire of Avalon. They are almost a law unto themselves and many of the happenings of the lands are due to their interference and meddling. Though they are of an array of alignments incur their wrath at your own risk. God of Death -''' Kaliyah, A general note on her Temple of Death Formerly the Goddess of Blood, Kaliyah is the current standing as the Goddess of Death. With a age that is akin to being the eldest of the gods, Kaliyah's general personality to all those who still hold to life's enchantments with a very cold comfort. She is sadistic to most, amused by the constant efforts to aovid her eventual grasp, but will listen to those who offer good arguements for extending their lives, particularly if it's in her favour. The thing to worry about in dealing with her at all is if you attract her attention-she may just decide to enslave you soul and all. 'God of Nature -' Eon who does not work with a temple, but simply one attuned with all nature. A dragon of ancient origin and design, this ebony-colored beast reigns home in nature in most it's aspects-whether in a humanoid form or his true self, he bears with him a strength held against others with little in the number of equals. While not passive in nature, he believes in letting consequence and letting things to come to conclusion to cnsider and ponder cause and effect. While sometimes seen as cold, the God of Nature is a sociable enough person once actually requested for summon to speak with, often appearing in a form that does not disturb the environment around him. Be wary of disturbing the balance, for if you do Eon may appear announced or not to readjust the difference. 'God of Life - 'Lonan, A general note on his Temple . Much like the aspect he respresents, Lonan is a complex and experienced man who enjoys everything that comes his way and takes from those experiences he does not. Below is a quote of his general persona. Lonan is a complex individual. Sarcasm and wit are his armor, through and through. He wears them proudly and wields them both expertly. A strong and dominant personality, Lonan has always been revered as a leader rather than a follower and has always had a knack for swaying people to his cause rather than turning them away. It is often times hard to discern what he is thinking immediately, though the task of discerning it often becomes less of a burden with time. He believes, first and foremost, in a preservation of balance between both life and death and believes that, in order for life to bloom, death must first take hold to make way for the new. Nature practices this very subject and so Lonan takes his inspiration from nature. Once a peaceful and tranquil soul, Lonan's own past and the disturbances throughout his recent history have turned him into a far more jaded man than most would suspect. The weight of duty on his shoulders have driven him to a point of no return and while madness has not yet claimed him, he fears that he may be closer to the edge of that means than more people could ever deem to understand. Essentially, the Panther represents the methodical and logical part of him while the Dragon represents the fierce nature, determination, ruthlessness and wisdom of his past experiences. The human part of him demonstrates both his compassion and capacity for remorse in those who deserve it. 'God of Magic - 'Lux, a general note on his Temple . The god of magic, Lux himself as far as he knows is born from the very energy he now manifests to rule. While in the realms of logic and wisdom he can be most acute, in matters dealing with the heart, spirit or emotion his mind is not attuned for, and can be sometimes confused by the notions and ideals brought up from them. 'God of Combat -' Tristen Isenheart , a general note of his Temple. Tristan is a living example of training and endurance, taking to heart and soul the unending process of improvement and progression of martial techniques throughout the world. Ever-zealous, Tristan follows the principles and teachings of his own goddess Selune, the goddess of the Moon. He is however with much in the way of mystery, for he only speaks when necessary and keeps his true feelings otherwise within himself. 'Courage's Represntative - 'Rorque a general note of his Temple Known as the "Judge", Rorque instead of being the god itself serves as the primary representative of Courage., channeling the words truthfully and directly from him as he works. Looking much like the epitome of a grizzled commander or sergeant one would see on the battlefield from many years of war, Dean "Rorque" Rorickson is a quiet and contemplative man, observant and generally not acute to showing his emotions. Current Guardians '''Guardian of Darkness - '''Currently None hold this revered position of Darkness, however the crown of such care might be open to those whom wish the title and take the ultimate test for position. '''Guardian of Fire - Sujin 'Guardian of Earth - Mathus Bendal ' 'Guardian of Light - Kaikoura Tanis Akili ' 'Guardian of Water - Tracey Arkell '